drabbleite aïgue
by jufachlo
Summary: Compilation des drabbles écrits pour HP 100 mots un peu de tout, personnages et rating varie à chaque fois.
1. attache moi

**Disclaimer:** rien n'est a moi, tout est à JKR (pffffff, si c'est pas triste)

Compilation des drabbles écrits pour « HP 100 mots » (lien dans mon profil)… y'a un peu de tout, j'espère que vous y trouverez votre bonheur.

**************************************

**Attache-moi**

**Personnages/Pairing:**Pansy Parkinson  
**Défi :**Vampire

Pansy l'attendait avec impatience.

Deux mois de délais pour cette commande très spéciale.

Alors quand le hiboux laissa tomber lourdement le paquet dans son assiette, à peine prit elle le temps d'un coup d'oeil fébrile aux professeurs attablés, avant de courir s'enfermer dans son dortoir.

La porte close et plusieurs sorts anti-intrusion en place, elle déballa lentement le volumineux ouvrage.

Elle en caressa la couverture amoureusement, une lueur fanatique dans son regard.

« A la vie, à la mort, ou comment séquestrer et dresser un vampire » par Alphonse Lepieu-Danlecoeur.

Severus Snape n'allait plus résister bien longtemps a ses avances.


	2. Le trèsor de Severus

**Disclaimer :** tout appartiennent à J..

**Le trésor de Severus**

**  
**Personnage : Severus Snape  
Défi : Cadenas  
Nombre de mots : 100

Severus Snape fait face quotidiennement à quantité de fléaux : Potter, Weasley(s) et autres Longdubat….  
Tous détestablement sur son chemin. Il les hais, les exècre, les méprises.

Mais, peu importe.  
Il l'a Elle, enfermée à double tour dans le coffre blindé de son bureau.  
Son rempart face à la folie, son trésor.  
Elle, sa robe pourpre et son parfum entêtant.  
Elle, se pliant parfaitement à ses mouvements rapides et heurtés.  
Elle, si souple lorsqu'il l'étend sur les copies de ses étudiants.  
Elle, si somptueuse.  
Elle, marquant d'un « T » sanglant et vengeur ces ignominies appelées devoirs.

Son encre couleur hémoglobine.

Raaaaahhhhhh !!!!!!!!!


	3. Une brillante théorie

**Disclaimer:** rien n'est a moi, tout est à JKR (pffffff, si c'est pas triste)

**Une brillante théorie**

Personnages: Sirius et James  
Défi: Lunettes  
Nombre de mots:100

- « En fait, si les yeux de Dumbledore pétillent autant, c'est à cause de ses lunettes ! »

- « Des lunettes enchantées ? »

- « Exact ! Des lunettes à pétillement intégré, faites sur mesure par des elfes de Sibérie du nord, avec verres en cristal de roche et montures en argent massif des mines de trolls d'Indonésie, enchantements anti-pluie et anti-rayures, et vision nocturne ! »

- « Tu sais, Padfoot, c'est de loin la théorie la plus foireuse que j'ai jamais entendu ! »

- « Ouaip ! »

- « Pire que celle sur la taille de Flitwick. »

- « Ouaip ! Je suis trop fort !»

- « …… »

- « …… »

- « Dis, Sirius, tu crois que c'est cher des lunettes comme ça ? »


	4. Cinq à sept

**Disclaimer:** rien n'est a moi, tout est à JKR (pffffff, si c'est pas triste)

**Cinq à sept.**

**  
**Personnages: Molly Weasley  
Défi : allée des embrumes  
Nombre de mots: 100

Molly fit un premier pas dans l'allée des embrumes.

Comment cette mère de famille respectable avait pu accepter une telle invitation ?

Et cette tenue qu'il avait exigé : une cape, un déshabillé noir, des talons vertigineux.

Par Merlin, si quelqu'un la reconnaissait, elle mourrait de honte.

Pourtant, Molly ne recula pas. Elle s'avança dans la ruelle sombre, galvanisée par ce sentiment d'insécurité et d'interdit.

« Rendez-vous chambre six »

Il détacha lentement la cape. Elle s'abandonna contre lui.

L'homme roux l'embrassa violement. Elle oublia jusqu'à son nom.

Plus tard, elle avoua : « Arthur, c'était cent fois mieux que ton déguisement de pompier »


	5. Petites Habitudes

**Disclaimer:** rien n'est a moi, tout est à JKR (pffffff, si c'est pas triste)

**Petites habitudes**

Personnages: Severus, Albus, Gilderoy  
Défi : stratégie  
Nombre de mots: 3 x 100

Huit heures cinquante deux minutes. Mise en route du plan « Survie ».

Phase 1 : Vérification du matériel de base

cheveux graisseux : OK

robes austères boutonnées: OK

baguette lustrée: OK

Phase 2 : intimidation de l'ennemi

claquement de cape : OK

regard glacial: OK

sourcil gauche levé: OK

bouche tordue de dégoût: OK

Phase 3 : Armes de destruction massive

réserve de sarcasmes: OK

mauvaise foi: OK

nombre de points minimum a enlever (cent cinquante) : OK

planning des retenues a compléter : OK

Severus sourit. Tout est prêt. Son plan de bataille est parfaitement rodé. Il peut rejoindre sans crainte le cours Serpentards-Gryffondors deuxième année.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Huit heures cinquante deux minutes. Mise en route du plan « Survie ».

Phase 1 : Vérification du matériel de base

robe violette motif « voie lactée »: OK

Lunettes parfaitement nettoyées: OK

Stock de bonbons planqués: OK

Phase 2 : intimidation de l'ennemi

sourire angélique: OK

regard charmeur: OK

tisane drainante: OK

biscuits diététiques: OK

Phase 3 : Armes de destruction massive

mode légilimens activé: OK

phoenix prêt à chanter: OK

réserve de compliments: OK

carambar métamorphosé en barre régime: OK

Albus sourit. Tout est prêt. Son plan de bataille est parfaitement rodé. Il peut attendre sans crainte l'inspection mensuelle anti-glucose de Pompom.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Huit heures cinquante deux minutes. Mise en route du plan « Survie ».

Phase 1 : Vérification du matériel de base

permanente capillaire impeccable : OK

robes haute couture ajustées: OK

plume de paon spéciale dédicace: OK

Phase 2 : intimidation de l'ennemi

lettres de fans en évidence: OK

prix « sorcière hebdo » affichés: OK

miroir sous la main: OK

Phase 3 : Armes de destruction massive

provision d'anecdote valorisantes : OK

sourire ravageur: OK

sortilège d'amnésie: OK

Gilderoy sourit. Tout est prêt. Son plan de bataille est parfaitement rodé. Il peut continuer sans crainte à abreuver les esprits malléables des élèves de ses multiples et factices exploits.


End file.
